


Ready Aim Fire

by MazzySE37



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Author Regrets Nothing, painful feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzySE37/pseuds/MazzySE37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years have passed since the ending of Captain America: Civil War. A horrible accident caused the death of Captain America and left Tony Stark in a state of permanent disability. Four years have passed since then and the Avengers have never really recovered from the pain of losing one of their own in such a horrible way. Since Steve's death, however, the Sokovia Accords have been shelved and the Avengers have been left to their own leadership. Tony has retired from the Avengers once again and serves as tech support and funds the team.</p>
<p>However, Tony won't be able to hide in the shadows for long. Soon a new threat is going to crop out and every single one of the Avengers are going to be needed in order to take on this new cosmic threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready Aim Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So we're going to be trying something new. I had a dream and it was pretty badass. I don't want to give too many details away since they are pretty big spoilers. This won't be a totally accurate portrayal of what happened in my dream, since dream logic is weird. But hey, I promise that things won't get too crack and I want to make this be an awesome and badass story that lots of people are going to enjoy.
> 
> I do also want to note that I do hope to continue Iron Avatar at some point, but I've been trying to figure out how I want to write it, given how the end of LoK has ended. Until that happens, however, I think that I am going to try and focus on making this series as awesome as it can possibly be.
> 
> Feel free to theorize what's going to happen in the future! I can only make one promise that while the threat that's coming is cosmic in nature, it will NOT involve the Infinity Stones or Thanos.

An explosion overhead and he knew another bomb had gone off. What the hell was going on? He’d barely gotten the word that HYDRA was up to something. When he had realized the immense plan they’d set up, Tony had caved and been forced to call Rogers. It wasn’t something that he was proud of, but it had been necessary. The bombs had been planted several blocks apart. That meant that the two Avengers teams were stretched thin. They couldn’t be everywhere at once.

“Tony, get up! You can’t just lay there! It isn’t over yet!” Steve shouted as he held the shield up in time to block some of the falling debris. When Tony had realized the severity of the situation, he had begrudgingly decided to give the shield back to his estranged friend.

The faceplate slid up and the genius groaned in pain. It fucking hurt, man. But when the super soldier stood up and offered his hand, he took it and allowed himself to be hauled up to his feet. The armor was damned near trashed. What the fuck were those bombs made out of? He had FRIDAY analyzing the explosions but so far she hadn’t been able to come up with anything. That was concerning enough.

“Cap, we’ve got a problem here. HYDRA has taken several hostages in this office building. With it only being me and Maximoff, there is no way we’re going to be able to get them out and find the bomb in time. Whatever they’re using to cloak them from sensors is working a little too well,” Sam said over the comms.

Tony turned his head and waited for Steve to give the order. Personally, civilians were always the priority. But these bombs? They were causing so much damage. The damage toll was already in the millions. He didn’t want to make the calculations of just how bad it was going to be once all of the bombs went off. There was no telling if Sam and Wanda were going to be able to get them out of the blasting range in time. These were all concerns that had to be taken into account when you were processing how to deal with hostage situations.

“Worry about the hostages first. Get them out and then rendezvous with Barton and Lang. Tony and I are almost done here,” The Captain order and then turned his attention back to Tony. “Can you keep going? Your armor looks awesome.”

There were leaks all over the place and he could tell that at least one of the flight stabilizers as beyond fucked. And as far as FRIDAY was concerned, there were about a dozen other malfunctions going on. The HUD was a flashing nightmare that would have sent an epileptic into a seizure.

Oh, and he was hurting. He was hurting everything. Several broken ribs and a minor fracture in his left arm. “I could go all day. Why? Starting to feel your age, old man?”

There was a tired smile on Steve’s face as he clapped a hand onto the shoulder of the armor, “I missed you Tony.”

The lingering silence was awkward. He felt the need to say something, but what could be said? It had been two years since the violent fight in Siberia. There had been no word from Steve beyond that first and only letter. There had been times when Steve’s Avengers would show up and they would go to arrest them, just for them to disappear just before they got there. Before Tony could get close and bring Steve in. So what could he say? What would be appropriate in this situation?

“Yeah. The feeling’s mutual. But maybe we should worry about the touching reunion later, Rogers. You know, when the city isn’t in danger of exploding?” Tony said, motioning towards the burning building around them.

The soldier snorted and slung the shield onto his back. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t think I didn’t notice you using my line.”

The banter was so familiar and it felt right. He hadn’t noticed just how much he had missed the good ol’ Captain America. Despite their differences and their many arguments, they had still been friends. Spending four years fighting beside someone gave you plenty of time to get to know someone. It was almost like Siberia had never happened.

Another explosion rocked the building they were standing in and Steve pulled his shield free. The faceplate on the helmet slid down and Tony clenched his fists. Just as he turned, there was another explosion from just one floor down. The men were sent into a freefall, with Tony reaching out for Steve. He could get them both out. It’d be fine. His gloved hands were so close that he managed to grab hold of the shield just as his body slammed into a large slab of rubble.

The wind was knocked out of him and while the armor had absorbed most of the impact, his vision had gone black for a moment. When he came to only a few moments later, he could see Steve laying only a few yards away, trapped under some rubble, definitely unconscious. He groaned, “FRIDAY, how far did we just fall?”

The AI piped up, _“About ten floors, Boss. Captain Rogers is still breathing, but is likely badly injured. I suggest retreating and getting you both medical treatment immediate-”_

Another flash of light, one that enveloped Steve first and then him. The noise of the explosion was deafening. Everything was crashing around him and he couldn’t even move before a chunk of rubble slammed down onto his leg. He felt something shatter and he screamed in pain. He could barely hear FRIDAY chime that he had just suffered two very serious fractures to his femur.

More explosions and he was buried, his armor barely protecting him. He had almost no time to pull the shield over his upper chest and head, hoping that it would help.

Everything went white hot and pain coursed through every part of him. More fractures. More broken bones. Mercifully, soon he slipped away into a state of unconsciousness after what felt like forever. The last thing he saw was a familiar looking metal hand curling around his wrist, trying to pull him free…

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been read by a beta reader, so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry and I'll try to fix them at a later date. Hopefully you won't be waiting too long for the next chapter.


End file.
